


A TARDIS Built for Two

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to the tune of "Bicycle Built for Two" aka "Daisy, Daisy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TARDIS Built for Two

Doctor, Doctor,  
May I travel with you  
I'm so bored here  
I've nothing at all to do  
It won't have to be forever  
And I will fail you never  
Don't take me home  
I want to roam  
The Universe with you.

Benton, Benton,  
I'm glad that I'm not you  
You get called on  
When there's something gross to do  
'Tween Omega and the Maggots  
I must admit you've got guts  
And you've been far  
Right through a star  
With the Brig and Doctor Two

Tegan, Tegan,  
Oh, stop nagging do  
Or I'm sure that  
He'll soon get rid of you  
I don't know where he'll dump you  
But aliens may jump you  
So, please, please stop  
And mind your top  
Or things may pop out on you

Sarah, Sarah,  
Can you tell me why  
He falls down and  
You begin to cry  
You show such great emotion  
I think you cry an ocean  
Then it takes two  
Or sometimes three  
Weeks for his shirt to dry

Master, Master,  
You're such an evil man  
It's a wonder  
You've got a single fan  
You're worse than any other  
You'd sell out your mother  
You've yourself to blame  
For that pillar of flame  
And such a lousy plan

TARDIS, TARDIS,  
You great tall box of blue  
How I dream of  
Going inside of you  
But I'll never learn your layout  
So, I guess I'd better stay out  
'Cause I'm convinced  
That I'd get lynched  
If I ever got lost in you.


End file.
